Desesperante soledad
by Narcissa Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Después de la muerte de Voldemort Harry no sabe que hacer, esta totalmente solo y sencillamente no puede seguir así, ya no es capas de soportar esa soledad. Así que toma una drástica decisión.HPDM… dejen RR ¡please!


Advertencias: lo primero este es un ¡Slash! Para los que no lo saben, son relaciones ¡chico/chico!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía, ya que si fueran míos de seguro que Harry y Draco terminarían mas que enamorados el uno del otro. XD.

Summary: Después de la muerte do Voldemort Harry no sabe que hacer, esta totalmente solo en el mundo y el sencillamente no puede seguir así. Así que toma una drástica decisión.

**Desesperante soledad.**

**--

* * *

**

En una solitaria torre de Astronomía, del colegio Hogwarts, se encontraba un deprimido ojiverde, reflexionando sobre sus penas y problemas y la posible solución para estas.

-No se si deba hacer esto, pero es mi única oportunidad – decía para si mismo el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció (que era como todos lo llamaban ahora) mientras conjuraba una hermosa daga de plata, exquisitamente decorada en el mango, con un diseño elegante y sobrio de incrustaciones de diamantes y esmeraldas – ya no tengo nada por que vivir, ese bastardo infeliz de Voldemort por fin murió, ya nadie me necesita ya no hay nadie que se preocupe por mi el se encargo de eso los mato a todos y disfruto en hacerlo los fue matando uno por uno; Dumbledor, Remus, Ron, Hermione Sirius mis padres e incluso me lo quito a el lo mas importante que me ha pasado en toda la vida la única persona que he amado a Draco. Sin el ya no tengo razón para vivir ese bastardo me quito mi único cable a tierra la ultima persona que me quedaba y que me entregó su amor. Voldemort se encargo de destruir todo lo que era importante para mí.-

Harry estaba desesperado, ya no sabia que hacer, desde que Voldemort murió todo había cambiado, ahora todos paresia temerle, al punto de que cuando Harry se acercaba, ellos se alejaban rápidamente (y nada disimulados, cabe decir) y claro, también podía oír perfectamente sus conversaciones. Y una de sus frases favoritas (y una de las mas insípidas) claramente era; "no se acerquen a el, todos dicen que tenemos que tener cuidado, por que o sino fácilmente se podría trasformar en el próximo Señor Oscuro" (bueno, era una de las mas usadas por todos cuando el aparecía). Ya no lo soportaba, todos eran unos sínicos, primero lo aclaman por vencer de una ves por todas a Voldemort y ahora le temían y hablaban con el a sus espaldas (no que nos estuviera acostumbrado, claro esta) pero es que el sabia que nos seria el próximo Señor oscuro, el no **deseaba** serlo. El lo único que quería, era estar junto a Draco y todas las personas que alguna ves lo habían querido.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando todavía estaba sentado en la torre, con la daga en la mano y esta a pocos centímetros de su muñeca izquierda, que empezó a recordar todos los momentos con esas personas.

Cuando vio por primera vez a Draco en la tienda de túnicas y creyó que era un ángel, cunado conoció y se hizo amigo de Ron, cuando ayudaron a Hermione a derrotar el troll en Halloween y se hicieron amiga de ella también.

Su segundo año en el colegio y sus aventuras en la en la cámara de los secretos, después en tercero, cuando conoció a Remus y a Sirius y pensó que por primera ves iba a tener una familia, luego cuanto año y el torneo de los tres magos, que trajo consigo el regreso de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric. Después vino el quinto año (uno de los peores) en que lo mas cercano que alguna ves tubo aun padre y la esperanza de una nueva familia murió, cuando Sirius cayo por ese maldito velo en el ministerio. Después de eso vino el sexto año, cuando murió Dumbledor.

Y por ultimo su recuerdo mas atesorado y en el que mas se detuvo, su primer beso con su dragón de cabellos plateados.

Flash Back…

Se habían encontrados solos en unos de los tantos corredores del colegio. En un principio solo se miraron mutuamente, estudiándose el uno al otro, pero lamentablemente el silencio fue roto por Draco, que no pudo contenerse ante la tentaron de molestar a Harry (N/a: craso error Draco) pero lamentablemente para Draco, Harry había tenido un muy mal día (cortesía de Snape) así que en ves de responderle o lanzarle algún hechizo, decidió descargar su frustración en Draco de la manera mas muggle posible (con los puños, pobre Draco, pero bueno al fin se lo merecía)

Y en algún momento en medio del forcejeo, Harry y Draco caen al duro suelo de piedra, Harry sobre Draco, y también accidentalmente quedaron unos escasos cinco centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros y que por arte de magia cada vez se fueron haciendo más escasos. Hasta que el inevitable beso tuvo que llegar…

End Flash Back…

Les tomo un poco de tiempos asimilar sus sentimientos, pero a las pocas semanas ya eras oficialmente novios.

También recordaba claramente cuando les contó a sus amigos sobre sus sentimientos hacia Draco. A Ron por poco y le da un ataque cardiaco, pero gracias a Hermione (que ya suponía algo como eso) lo pudo calmar.

A decir verdad, nunca espero que sus amigos se lo tomaran tan bien y eso dolía, por que demostraba cuanto lo querían y todo lo que eran cases de hacer por el, y el no pudo hacer nada por evitar sus muertes, y la verdad es que ese pensamiento dolía mucho mas ya se le recordaba lo solo que estaba.

Como extrañaba a su rubio, extrañaba sus carisias, sus besos, sus abrazos y sus promesa de que nunca lo iba a abandonar, pero nada de eso impidió que en el ultimo momento, en esa maldita batalla el muriera y todo para salvarlo a el, siempre se repetía la misma historia, cuanta gente inocente murió con tal de salvarlo a el, cuanta gente inocente y tan querida para Harry.

Flash Back…

Era una noche realmente horrible las nubes amenazabas con una tormenta feroz y el viento no hacia mucho por mejorar la situación ya para variar era la batalla final, y eso no lo tranquilizaba en absolutamente nada, ya que todos estaba peleando en ella, estaban Ron y Hermione e incluso estaba Draco, pero el estaba vestido con la capucha y la mascara ya que decidió hacerse espía para la orden y así protegerlo a el, y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba a Harry ya que si alguien lo descubría no dudaba en que lo matarían enseguida, pero no lo descubrieron y fue capar de llegar a la batalla final junto con los demás.

Esa noche se decidiría el destino de el mundo mágico, y toda estaba en manos de Harry, sus amigos sacrificaron sus vidas para que el llegara hasta donde estaba Voldemort a trabes de la masa de mortifagos. Y el lo tenia bastante claro cuando se planto en frente de ese abominable ser.

Y la batalla inicio, al principio Voldemort tuvo la clara ventaja sobre Harry. Ya que este era menos experimentado y también, una de las razones de más peso, era precisamente porque Voldemort a diferencia de Harry, se atrevía a utilizar las imperdonables y otras maldiciones mucho peores que esa.

_-Crucio_ – la maldición impacto en directo contra de Harry haciendo que cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor – gime Harry, gime de dolor, dame la satisfacción de escucharte rogar por que pare-

Pero Harry no lo izo, el no estaba dispuesto a darle en el gusto a esa basura, sufría, si, como nunca antes, pero el no estaba dispuesto a que ni siquiera un pequeño gemido saliera de su boca con total de no darle en el gusto.

-Bueno si te vas a comportar así de maleducado- ironizo Voldemort – será mejor que te mate de una buena ves, pero antes date cuenta de una vez por todas que estas solo, ya nadie puede ayudarte, todos están muertos, igual que tu, _Avada Kedravra_ –

Pero la maldición nunca impacto a Harry, pero este en un intento desespera de que su presentimiento fuera solo una ilusión y por temor a lo que pudiera haber pasado, en un primer momento no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero finalmente cedió y lo que vio le dejo destrozado.

Enfrente de el yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Draco, **su** Draco simplemente no lo podía creer, sentía como todo en su interior se rompía, como las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y como la sed de venganza se apoderaba de el.

Y tal como su alma le reclamaba dio fin a la existencia de ese ser que se hacia llamar Voldemort. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya todo lo que él llego a querer alguna vez, murió al igual que su desgastada alma.

End Flash Back…

Para cuando termino de recordar ese terrible momento, sus ojos se encontraban anegados por las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de eso ojos, que una ves cuando él estuvo a su lado brillaban cual esmeraldas, pero ahora eran simplemente un reflejo desgastado y opaco de lo que alguna ves fueron.

Y fue en ese presido momento en el cual finalmente se decidió, daría fin a lo que tendría que haber terminado esa noche, junto con Draco, y así paso lenta pero firmemente la daga por su muñeca dejando escapar la sangre de ella.

Y así Harry por fin alcanzó el tan anhelado descanso y la paz, ya que simplemente ya no podía más, por fin iba a volverlos a ver, por fin iba a ver a Draco de nuevo, y con ese fue su ultimo pensamiento se dejo caer, mientras que podía sentir como la sangre iba desocupando su cuerpo, así como lo hacían la tristeza y desesperación de su alma, hasta que ya no quedo ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo inerte.

Así fue como lo encontraron, sentado con la daga a centímetros de el (que de seguro cayo cuando su mano ya no tenia la fuerza para sostenerla) sentado en medio de un charco se sangre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había vida en ese desesperado cuerpo, que por fin halló la paz junto con las persona que el amaba.

Fin

**--

* * *

**

¡Hola!!!

¿Como están?

Espero que bien

Bueno espero que les guste mi nuevo fic aunque debo admitirlo es un poco deprimente, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, nació en un momento (por el cual todavía estoy pasando) en el que escribir algo como esto era lo único que me salía de adentro, (se que suena exagerado, pero es como me ciento, de verdad) esa es una de la principales razones por las cuales no he seguido con mi fic "Por simples miradas" no quiero arruinar ese fic, la verdad es que me gusta y tengo ideas para seguirlo, pero por el momento no estoy como para ese tipo de historias, de hecho la historia que publique hace poco "El regalo de mi amor" la tenia lista desde hace mucho tiempo así que solo tuve que revisarla y subirla, pero bueno ahora si que me voy!

¡Y espero que les guste mucho la historia y por favor dejen RR porfis!

¡Aunque sea para decir que lo encontraron fatal!

¡Eso se los agradecería mucho!

¡Bueno me despido!

¡Que estén bien!

¡Nos leemos!

¡Besitos!

FeriiiT.Tah…


End file.
